


of conquest, imperial rule and defeat

by Piriluk (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance, len is socially awkward, rin wants the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piriluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D-do you want me? - Uh, I mean mine?" ・・・In which, Rin's coconut-scented shampoo is a whole new level of 'delicious'. rinlen, mama meiko's wise words, and awkward memes. ONESHOT. For whimsyappletea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of conquest, imperial rule and defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsyappletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/gifts).



> to himi: for being a pillar of support to me for over a year now. (even though i forgot our very first conversation - and, oh yes, your name as well.) i only hope that, even though im not very good at offering advice or being serious, and that i often run to you for help, i can be a pillar of support to you as well. (h)imi = (h)elp.
> 
> but most of all, im always cheering you on, even if you cant hear me!

"D-do you want me? - Uh, I mean mine?" ・・・In which, Rin's coconut-scented shampoo is a whole new level of 'delicious'.

.

.

.

**of conquest, imperial rule and defeat**

" _That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, even if they're not much to look at, or even if they're sort of stupid, you fall in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are. Girls. Jesus Christ. They can drive you crazy. They really can."_

_J.D. Salinger, Catcher in the Rye_

.

.

.

Rin uses a coconut-scented shampoo.

How do I know this?

Well.

It begins with Japanese History class. She's been in it all year and silly me wasn't really mentally aware of that until last month, when she sat in front of me with Miku Hatsune, the girl whose hair could strangle wolves.

(Her hair is longer than Gakupo's pubic hair - truly a wonder.)

Now, don't ask me why she decided to start sitting there. I don't know. I think it has something to do with Kaito - my seating partner - because it really wouldn't surprise me if she, or Miku (or even both), had fallen head-over-heels for him.

Why? Well, more often than not, I overhear many girls' conversations about all sorts of things such as his _abs of steel_ and _six inch foot-long sub_. To be quite frank with you, he isn't that all too dandy a bloke. All he eats is ice-cream and nachos, raves on with bullshit about the weather, and rivals Gakupo's pubic hair with his very own back hair.

And, well, Kaito is very taken by Meiko - my overly-aggressive neighbour.

But I just wouldn't be surprised about them… you know, _wanting_ him.

However, that isn't the real problem at this time of great urgency. I've a complaint about this happening, but not because I'm jealous or anything - rather, their seating position has officially ruined my prime spot in class.

It used to be the place where it was just right: not too hot or too cold, wasn't too crowded, and was just the right distance from the blackboard. But now, it's the place that _is_ too crowded, smells discreetly of onions, and is difficult to see past because of an oversized white bow and a mass of teal hair.

This change is incredibly, _incredibly_ distracting. We're already halfway through the school term, and quite frankly, I have no idea what we are even studying in class. All I learn - or acknowledge, more so - in Japanese History is how soft Rin Kagamine's hair looks and how nice it smells when she decides to stretch her arms and brush her fingers through her golden strands.

It's like she's _aware_ that she stinks up the place whenever she moves about.

Girls like Rin, I swear to God, were put on this planet to tease teenage boys.

We know each other from middle school - as in, having talked occasionally since our friendship groups sometimes intermingled - but that was it. She was something distant, something alien, something untouchable. She was just that girl with a pretty smile and cute laugh that made one's head spin, although knowing she was never going to be within their reach.

So, you can't blame me for being annoyed about this. _Really_.

One particular afternoon while cleaning the classroom, I'm ranting to Kaito about how behind I am in Japanese History.

I can tell he's not really listening, but just smiling goofily down at his broom in a daze, probably thinking about Meiko's breasts (which are pretty much all he thinks about).

Despite this, I continue to rant aloud to myself because I've had a shitty day, unaware of a certain blonde female who'd made her way back into the classroom to pick up something she'd forgotten.

"I opened up my homework the other day and all I understood were the words _conquest, imperial rule_ and _defeat_. Everything else made utterly no sense. _No sense_. I don't even know how I'm going to pass this term considering last time I just scraped through by the skin of my teeth."

I stand from kneeling to empty my dustpan into the bin and freeze on noticing the audience in the doorway of the classroom. Rin has her head tilted, listening, lips pursed in curiosity.

Though there is no real need to even greet her, I'm possessed by the great, demonic urge to be polite - "G - Um. Good afternoon."

\- And, well, stupid.

She doesn't seem fazed by my awkward formality - or she just ignores it. "Is this about Japanese History?" she asks, referring to my one-sided tirade just before.

"Y-yes." While emptying dirt into the bin, I glance over at Kaito still sweeping, seemingly unaware Rin has joined our one-sided conversation. I'm starting to wonder if he's actually here, or busy billowing into Meiko's soft, voluptuous breasts.

Hmm.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, well, if you're really that stuck, I could help you catch up on it, maybe? Because I'm finding this term quite easy, actually."

"Uh - oh - really? You would do that? Um - thanks. I'll - I'll think about it and let you know." For some 'unknown' reason, my heart starts to flutter a little abnormally and my palms grow sweaty at the thought. Nervous, I gulp down other stupid words and continue sweeping up the piles of dirt Kaito has left behind in a vain attempt to hide my, _well_ , beyond-awful social skills.

Rin stays put. "I can give you my number, and you can text me sometime if you think you want to do it?" she suggests, already a paper and pen in hand, like they'd been there the whole time.

That's when I almost drop the dustpan.

_Her_ number? _Rin Kagamine's_ number? God help us. God help us all. The girl has lost her mind.

Nevertheless, I try to play off coolly the fact that hell is freezing over. "Oh? U-um, sure."

She places the paper in the palm of my hand, folded neatly so that it displays the cute print in the corner.

Before I can even register, words are tumbling out of my mouth once again.

"D-do you want me?" What the _fu_ \- "Uh, I mean mine?"

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

Rin's eyes widen as if the thought only just crossed her mind. "Oh, yeah! That'd be good. Otherwise I won't know it's you." She holds out her notepad and points to a clean page. "Just write it here."

I jot it down and she flashes me one of her near-blinding smiles. _Wow._

"Thanks, Len. Just send me something if you wanna, you know - uh, maybe after school in the library sometime? Anyway, just think about it." She then leaves in a hurry.

What just happened?

I don't know.

Well, to be more precise, what just happened with _me?_ She must think I'm socially impaired or something.

I place the dust pan back into the cupboard and gather my things to leave. Kaito is staring out the window in a daze, broom still in hand.

"You cool, man?" I ask, sort of concerned, because he seems really out of it today.

He glances over at me, as if he only just realised I was there. Then he says very calmly, almost like he's reciting an ancient proverb, "Check yourself before you wreck yourself, bro."

I swing my bag strap over my shoulder and edge out of the classroom, all the while keeping a cautious eye on the bluenette. "…R-right. Gotcha. I'll um, make sure of that. Thanks for the advice."

God, he's so weird sometimes.

.

I summed up the courage to text her.

Well, actually, no, I didn't. She texted me first, saying, 'Hey! This is Len's number, right? It's Rin!' with about a paragraph of random emoji afterwards.

After freaking out momentarily, I finally answered back with a _yeah, it's me_ , and within point five of a millisecond she'd responded: _Yay! Good. Um, have you decided on whether you want to study together or not? Because I have a free afternoon tomorrow and could do something then?_

So.

I couldn't get myself out of it. I felt too guilty to turn her down - and, well, she offered to help me. _For free_.

...A _cute girl_. Asked _me_ to study with her. _For free_.

I mean, she's probably being nice. That's Rin. She's always nice. Maybe _too_ nice.

_Hmm_.

So the first study lesson happened. It was… okay. It was a little awkward - or maybe I was awkward, I don't know - but she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

The only downfall is that, for some reason, the library was really busy that day, and she was getting frustrated because we kept getting distracted by people around us.

I mean, I did learn something… _I think_. She's surprisingly good at explaining things - my Japanese History teacher could probably talk fish to sleep.

"I don't know - you're pretty behind, so we'd have to do more if you want to pass," she explains as we stride out of school. "The library is too noisy, though; neither of us can focus properly. Unless you know a quieter place we could go…?" She trails off and looks at me.

I shrug.

"Well… do you want to study together again?" Rin questions.

"I - uh - it doesn't bother me, I guess," I say. "I mean, you're helping a lot already so it doesn't hurt - I mean - uh. Yeah. Okay." I give up on words and just nod my head in response.

She grins uncertainly. "So, yes it is? Well. Um. If you want, we could do it at someone's house? Like, even on a Saturday afternoon. We don't live that far from each other, right?"

From memory, she gets off two stops before mine.

I nod and shrug my shoulders again. "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay. So… I could have you over this Saturday if you're not busy. I'm not usually that busy, so it's up to you."

Me? _Me?_ Go to _Rin's_ house?

I know for a fact that me of all people, going to _Rin_ 's house of all people, would be a tragedy in itself - but I still find myself agreeing to it. I've never been to a girl's house, much less _alone_. It's weird that Rin, who surely doesn't know me as much as I know her, wants to have me over.

But it _is_ for study, and knowing her, it'd be… just for study.

It'd only be maybe twelve times more awkward than meeting her at the library.

Because we'll be together. Alone. At her house.

"Just come home with me after club practice… you usually finish at 12:30, right? I finish then," she tells me. "And we can just study for a while. Oh, you can also have lunch at my house, if you want."

Lunch too? _Wow_.

I nod slowly, still in shock over the fact that she even thought of the idea. "Sounds… good."

She smiles. "Great."

Rin's house, huh?

...I'm not even sure how I should feel about that.

.

"What's that look on your face for, Lenny?"

The sound of Meiko's voice startles me out of my daze and I blink, slowing to a stop in front of her. "What?"

The brunette, while fixing her gaudy school uniform with one hand, leans up against the fence separating us with a knowing smirk on her face. Her other hand contains the mail. "I said, what's the face for? You look like you've seen the dead."

"Um," I fumble, running my fingers up and down the shoulder strap on my bag. "Uh… Um…"

"I know my beauty renders those speechless, but you've seen me enough times to have overcome that." She flicks her bob and snickers to herself, before continuing, "Come on, boy - spit it out. I hope that boyfriend of mine hasn't been getting you into trouble."

"No… it's nothing," I respond eventually, slinking off in the direction of my house. "Nothing at all."

But before I can make a quick escape, Meiko hastily throws herself over the fence and grabs my collar, hauling me back towards her. "It's a girl, isn't it?" she says, her breath tickling the side of my face.

I stiffen at my proximity to her. I've seen what she's done to Kaito, in the worst of times, and can only pray for a miracle that the same doesn't happen to me. "N-n-n-n-n- _no_."

Her grip tightens. "You stuttered."

"I can't breathe."

She releases the collar and stares me down when I turn around to face her with caution. "Don't lie to me, Lenny. You know what happens when people lie to Mama Meiko. She _crushes them_ with her _insufferable thighs_. You don't want that happening, do you?"

I shake my head - rather quickly at that.

"Good. Now, tell me about this _girl_. Is she pretty? Cute? Does she want you for money? Have you had sex yet? Make sure you use protection, and just to be extra safe wear _two_ condoms instead of one -"

"I - I don't think that'll work as well as you'd like to think, Meiko -"

"Shut up. Who's the virgin here? No, don't give me that look. It's clearly you. I personally _know_ you've never been laid before - your appearance says it all. Once you have sex, Len, you become a man, like Kaito dear - and I'm sorry to say, blondie, but you are far from it."

I try not to be offended. "...Thanks."

Meiko buffs her fingernails on her blouse and looks smug, as if she's the advice-giving god. "So, Len, is it a date?" she queries, placing her hand on my shoulder to keep me from walking away.

"I - _pfft_ , no. It's study. It's not even romantic in the slightest," I say.

"So, a study date?"

"I said it _isn't_ romantic," I repeat firmly.

She narrows her eyes, the grip on my shoulder growing tighter. I swallow, reminding myself that this is _Kaito's girlfriend_ \- the woman who took off his face one time when he was hanging out with some sketchy guys she didn't like. If I care for my physical and mental well being, it's best to stay on the good side of her and not give her sass.

"She has no interest in dating me. Seriously. It's just 'cause I'm so behind in Japanese History since her big head is in the way all the time and it's distracting."

Meiko folds her arms over her chest and thinks for a moment. "What made her want to study with you, though? I mean, coming from a girl, I wouldn't study with a guy I wasn't interested in."

I have no comment. Honestly, I got nothing. Why is she even asking me the question? That's something to ask, like, Rin.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway," she continues, expression changing to suspicion. "How on earth can you get so distracted by the back of someone's head that you end up behind in class? You've gotta be… _pretty distracted_ , if you know what I mean."

She glances down at a, uh, _place_ , before meeting my eyes with hers once again, raising an eyebrow.

I flush at her implication. "I - I - I - Meiko, _no_ , that's not what I -"

"Hush, child," she interrupts, pressing a finger to my lips. "Mama Meiko knows all. She is the alpha female and is well aware of little boy fantasies. Listen to the master's words, my small slave. Study dates are the best way to get _right in there_ -"

"Get right in what?" a familiar voice interrupts from behind before Meiko can even finish her sentence. As I turn around to look, the brunette leaps away from me to pull Kaito, the person behind the voice, into headlock.

"How long does it take to go to a _convenience store_ , Kaito?!" she screeches over her boyfriend's cries of pain.

I frown at the mess unfolding before me and glance over my shoulder in curiosity. I could probably make a break for it while she's distracted with Kaito. Cautiously, I edge away towards the direction of my house.

No one takes notice of my gradual exit, so before anyone can stop me, I turn and sprint off down the street.

Unfortunately, this time, they hear my hasty escape - Meiko starts yelling after me, albeit dramatically, "No! Come back here! You can't run away from the truth, Len Kagamine! _You'll regret this!_ "

I don't look back at them as I throw myself over the fence and dive towards the front door of home (and safety). I think it's better off not knowing the level of Meiko's anger. It's easier to say I'll face her wrath another day.

.

Never in my life did I think it was possible for elbows to sweat. But now I know - I know that _everywhere_ sweats - and boy, _oh boy_ , I really have to crap.

Except, I can't, because Rin is supposed to be meeting me in the school courtyard… about now.

Oh, yes, the study date - er, study session with her is still happening. Very much so. And it's making me feel like my bowel is going to explode.

(Please don't let it.)

As I'm standing alone under the shade of some trees, a split moment of panic washes over me as I imagine she's stood me up. _It's all a prank,_ the little voice in my head says, _and she's up on the third floor, looking out the window with her friends and laughing at you._

Suddenly I find myself checking all the windows of the school buildings for Rin's face, but to my relief (and unfortunately another bout of diarrhoea-inducing anxiety), she's nowhere to be seen. Then I check the time on my watch, like I'd done already about 10 times in the past six seconds.

_It's only 12:45, Len. You're overreacting. Maybe she's running late?_ I reassure myself, though it does no aid to the waterfalls coming from the palms of my hands.

After five more minutes of standing around and feeling stupid, I feel something vibrate in the pocket of my pants. It's my phone.

I check the screen.

_Calling: Rin._

Huh? Why would she be calling when she could just text -

Well, whatever. I answer it. "He… hello?"

There's sniffling from the other end. "Hello? Is this Len I'm speaking to?" a small, familiar voice asks.

"Um. Yes. This is Len. Is this… Rin?" I ask back.

Oh my God, Len. Obviously it's her. Why did you - _why?_ Just why?

"... sorry, I feel really bad but I forgot to call you earlier," she's saying - in which, I realise I missed half her sentence. Rin laughs nervously to herself; the chuckle sounding sort of nasally and weak. "Well actually, I overslept… I'm kind of really sick, so I can't study today. I'm really sorry, Len. I feel so bad about not letting you know sooner, but I only woke up ten minutes ago..."

Suddenly, it's like the weight of anxiety has been lifted off my shoulders. Sweet relief floods into my veins. Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing her in homeroom this morning anyway.

"Oh, it's fine," I tell her, trying to avoid sounding as pleased as I really feel at the moment. "I was kind of worried you asked to study with me as a joke so I'm really relieved that it's not the case." Wait, Len, no - stop that. Stop. Stop speaking. "I - I mean - well, um, yeah. I'm sorry to hear you're sick. Is there anything I could do, at least?"

Rin laughs uncomfortably, and somehow, it still sounds cute, despite the coughing fit she has afterwards.

"I'm so sorry I made you think that. It really wasn't my intention, Len," she apologises meekly. "I feel so bad. There's nothing you need to do for me, I just feel so awful for doing this -" She pauses to sneeze and I hear her groan, "- Are you okay to do this another day? Maybe next weekend? I don't want to make you sick with this - ugh, flu-thing; it's not very pleasant."

"Um, yeah, sure, that's fine," I reply. "I mean, you're the one who's helping _me_ , so..."

She launches into a coughing fit again, moving away from the speaker, and takes a few minutes to recover. "I'm so sorry about this. I feel so gross. I hope I haven't taken too much up of your time, Len."

"No, Rin, it's okay - really."

She hesitates to reply, sniffling. "I'm sorry," she repeats for the umpteenth time. "I guess I should let you go now. I'll talk to you at school later. So sorry, Len."

"I hope you feel better soon," I answer, deciding against saying 'It's okay' once again. Rin thanks me hastily, apologises once more, and then hangs up.

For a moment, I stare at my phone in my hand, unsure of what just happened. I hope I didn't sound angry - because I'm not. But _man,_ she wouldn't stop saying sorry.

I sigh to myself and put my phone back in my pocket, wondering what I'll do for the rest of today.

.

"What's the long face for, Lenny? Lost your date because you didn't listen to Mama Meiko's _le amazing_ advice?"

What a surprise, Meiko is waiting outside to taunt me once more.

When I glance over at her, she folds her arms over her chest and raises one eyebrow questioningly. "Come on, pipsqueak. Spit it out. Admit your defeat."

"Actually, my _non-romantic_ study _session_ was cancelled because my study _partner_ is sick," I point out.

Meiko pauses, as if she didn't hear me correctly, before a serious look crosses her face. "Did you say… your secret girlfriend is _sick?_ And you're not bringing her flowers, cooking her soup and _worshipping her?_ What a disappointment you are to the human race. Disgusting."

"Secret girlfriend? Meiko, the poor girl wouldn't even so much as look twice in my way. If I showed up at her house with flowers and soup and started calling her a goddess, she'd probably call the police faster than you could say _hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia_."

She waves her hand around. "Stop firing your crazy words at me. Gosh, kids these days. When I was your age, I was doing things like setting fire to the rich and greedy's houses, and eating small children. None of this 'google the biggest word and learn how to say it' bullshit."

"I'm a year younger than you."

"Poppycock," Meiko grouses. She smirks at my eyeroll and holds up a teasing finger. "Now, how do you know your dear girlfriend does not harbour feelings for you? Simple men like you cannot read minds."

"Uhh… because she doesn't? What makes you think she does? Do you even _know_ her? You don't even know who I'm talking about." It's my turn to fold my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow questioningly.

The brunette leans forward and pinches my cheek. Hard. "Now, boy, let me tell you a story. I have a friend of a friend _of a friend_ who tells me everything about this little date of yours. And they very much well know _all_ about her little- er, slightly massive obsession over you."

"It's Kaito, isn't it," I mutter, removing her hand from my cheek.

Meiko throws her head back to laugh. "Oh, no, as if that baboon head would be aware of girl's feelings. He's thicker than a dictionary. If he was, I wouldn't have to beat him to pulp every so often."

She laughs harder, which makes her seem a little… masochistic. Which, is not of any surprise, in all honesty - _of course_ Meiko is masochistic. Otherwise she wouldn't be bothering me at the moment.

(Kaito, I know she has a good rack and all… but _why?_ )

"Then… who?" I ask warily.

"Ah, some girl with teal hair… Miku, is it?" Meiko taps her chin in thought. "Yes, the one who smells like onions. Good friends with that girl of yours, isn't she? Friends with Luka, who's the girlfriend of Gakupo, my homeroom buddy."

This is getting creepier by the second.

"She confided in Luka about her friend's feelings, who confided in Gakupo, who confided in me because I know you."

"What a terrible mistake," I mumble to myself, and Meiko pinches my cheek once again - harder, if anything. I wince, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Listen up, you little shit," she growls. "I'm assisting your love life here, which is in shambles because you're the most fucking awkward, weird kid out and couldn't probably romance a girl to save your life. Frankly, I don't understand what that girl sees in you, because all I see is a hairless, brainless monkey."

Ouch. You're always full of compliments, Meiko.

She releases me from her death grip and sniffs. "Now, what's that girl's address?"

I look at her blankly.

"What?" She narrows her eyes. "You don't know her address?"

"Meiko, on what level of okay would it be to ask for a girl's address when you don't even talk to her daily?" I question back.

"You don't have her address," Meiko repeats, this time as a statement. I shake my head. "You don't _have_ -" She stops mid-sentence and whips out her phone all of a sudden to furiously look for something.

Oh God. Don't tell me _she_ has Rin's address.

Before I can pop the question, she holds the phone up to her ear and shushes me. "Hello? Yes, is this Miku? Hi, this is Meiko," she pauses to listen to the tealette speak - I can hear a tinny voice, but can't make out her words. "Yes, the girl who is friends with Luka's boyfriend who reminds you of your great aunt. Yes, that's m- oh no, there's nothing wrong. I just have a question."

Miku says something, and Meiko keeps nodding, listening. I can tell she's getting annoyed, though. She opens her mouth, about to speak, but the girl interrupts her again with a stream of squeaky murmurs.

Eventually, after a few more attempts of trying to say something, she clears her throat and exclaims with haste, "Miku, dearest! I have a really important _question_ that I kind of need to know the answer of immediately. What is Rin's address?"

The muffled voice sounds once again. And keeps going.

Meiko closes her eyes and sighs deeply. This time, she doesn't wait for a split second of silence in the conversation. "Alright, Miku, thank you so much for your help. I have to go now," she interjects. "Yep, okay, bye-bye."

The brunette tears her phone away from her ear before Miku can say anymore, and after ending the call, presses her lips together and lets out a noise that sounds like a dying whale.

"So, did she tell you?"

Meiko takes note of something in her phone, and turns away again to start strolling down the side of the road. "Eventually," she answers, not lifting her head. "I wrote it down in my phone. Let's go."

"What?" I cry. " _Now?_ With _you?_ "

Her hand lunges out and seizes my collar, pulling me along with her in the direction of the station. "Yes, _now_ with _me_ , you useless nugget. Knowing you, it'd never happen if I'm not there to - ah, _persuade_ you." Then she adds over her shoulder, "We're going to take a detour first, of course."

"Detour? What kind of detour?" I enquire, concerned. She doesn't reply. "It better not be something like CondomMania -"

The brunette snorts. "Oh, Len, in your dreams. We'll find out when we get there."

.

The 'detour' turns out to be a flower shop - like the kind old people frequent to buy things for their partner on Valentine's Day. It also smells of old people, unsurprisingly - besides the overpowering scent of… well, you know, flowers.

"I sure hope you have money on you, 'cause I don't," Meiko says to me.

"...Why?" I have a bad feeling about this. Judging by the atmosphere and set-up of the store, I feel like the prices of these petal beauties would cost the same as a limb.

She just smirks at me knowingly. I gulp.

Meiko's eyes scan the rows of bouquets in front of her. "Now, let's see… Her favourite colour is orange, isn't it?"

I shrug. "I dunno. I mean, her stationery is kind of all orange, but… yeah. Probably."

She spots a bouquet with an assortment of orange, yellow and white flowers, arranged neatly with a light blue ribbon tied around the stems. "What about this one, Len?"

"What about it?" I repeat back. She raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's… nice. I mean, I'm not a fan of roses or… any kind of flower."

Meiko puts her head in her hands and groans. "Len, I'm not asking for _your_ opinion. I'm asking you if Rin would like them."

"How should I know? She's a girl. I'm not a girl. I don't have an interest in flowers." I hesitate, then glare at her. "Wait… I'm not going to buy these, if that's what you're trying to make me do. I have a budget. These flowers do not fit into said budget."

After I finish talking, I notice she isn't listening to me. She's too busy calling over a shopkeeper to ask something. "How much is this?" she questions, gesturing to the bouquet.

The florist hums for a moment. "￥6000."

Meiko then looks at me.

"No," I tell her.

She glances back at the florist and beams. "We'll get it."

Before I can protest, the florist, with an annoyingly smug smile, grabs the bouquet and loads it onto the till. "Is this a gift for someone? We can throw in a complementary card for you to write in as well."

"Oh, yes please," Meiko responds. "Len? You heard her. It's ￥6000."

I'm crying on the inside. My parents are going to _kill_ me when they find out I blew like an entire month's worth of allowance.

Uncertainly, I hand the money over, and bid farewell to the many vending machine donuts I planned on buying in the future.

Once we exit the store, the brunette shakes her head at me. "Stingy," she mutters.

"I'm not stingy for not wanting to waste money on a bunch of pretty, overpriced plants that will only die the next day."

"Right," says Meiko, rather dismissively. She catches my sleeve just as I begin to slink off. " _Anyway_ , not so fast - we're not done yet."

" _What?_ What possibly else would Rin _need_ , woman?!" I exclaim.

She hits me across the shoulder and glares. "Rin, like every other moping, sad female, needs food. Comfort food. So, _little boy_ , we're going to buy her food. Now. Let's go. There's a grocery store around the corner. Chop-chop."

Meiko shoves me down the footpath, blatantly ignoring my desperate protests about how hurt my wallet is. My parents are going to have my head tonight.

Time to dig my own grave, I guess.

.

"Okay, but you know what? No."

We're in the elevator, making a slow ascent to Rin's apartment. I'm not exactly sure how we got here, but we did, and now Meiko is convinced I'm actually going to _knock on Rin's door_ , _confront her mother_ and _tell her I have gifts for her_ , and _somehow make it past her mother to give her those gifts_.

The girl is mad, I tell you. Absolutely mad.

I'm also mad, but in a different way. Me? Ask to enter Rin's house when her parents don't even know me? While holding an obnoxious bouquet of flowers and a box of _Melty Kiss_? Honestly, that would scream _creepy stalker boy right there_ if anything. I'd be lucky if her Mum would even _consider_ it.

Oh God. Now we're standing outside the front of her door.

"Just ring the doorbell already," she hisses.

"No," I cry, horrified, frozen in place.

"Christ, Len, you useless human. It isn't that fucking hard."

"Yes! Yes it is! _You're_ not the one in my shoes! _I_ am!"

Meiko rolls her eyes and reaches past me, finger hovering dangerously close to the doorbell button. Well, shit. She looks at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Fine. I'll do it _for_ you. Any last words, Kagamine?"

Shit, shit, shit. "No no no no no _no no no -_ "

She presses the button, a chime sounds, and then she's gone, leaving me standing all alone in an empty corridor with a bouquet and chocolates in both hands. Well, slap my ass and call me Sally, but _dear shit lord almighty._ I'm screwed. It's time to die.

The door opens, and a surprisingly youthful-looking blonde woman appears in the doorway. For a second I have to double-take, because I thought it was Rin with long hair - somehow. Obviously I was wrong.

Damn, if this is her mother, she's really young for one. And pretty. No wonder Rin is so -

"Can I help you?" the woman asks, raising an eyebrow. She looks me up and down, eyes narrowing in on the objects I'm holding.

\- beautiful.

I blink, remembering that, yes, I have to speak. But how do you speak? How does that function work again? I can't remember.

Shit.

Eventually, I make an attempt to form a comprehensive sentence - "H… Hi, I, um - I… er, um, I - uh, um… R-Rin… me… I, uh -"

"You want to see Rin?" the lady - Rin's mum? Maybe? - cuts in impatiently. I nod hastily, and a smirk stretches across her lips. She turns and shouts over her shoulder into the house, "Rin! Your boyfriend is here!"

Wait - _boyfriend?_ What?! I'm not - her _boyfriend_ , I - uh.

Um.

" _Boyfriend?_ " I hear another voice in the distance exclaim, followed by a hacking fit. "Lily, I've told you again and again -" The voice is moving closer, before a figure appears in the hallway behind this 'Lily', who I'm guessing might not be her mum, "- I _don't_ have a boyf…"

A dishevelled Rin trails off on seeing me, pausing beside the lady in the doorway, hands moving to fix her hair and cover her pyjamas. Her eyes widen, falling to the bouquet, and a deep shade of red colours her cheeks.

"Oh," she says simply. I can't tell whether it's a delighted oh or an undelighted oh.

(I swear I can hear Meiko laughing from somewhere down the hallway.)

"I - uh," I fumble, "I just, uh, bought things. For you. Because you're sick. Um. Yeah. I did. Uh -" I shove the bouquet and chocolates into her hands rather hastily, then take a step away, ready to run. "I should g-go. Go-go. Now. I need to go-go. Bye."

Before she can even form a reply, I'm escaping down the many flights of stairs (which are the worst choice of escape, I decide, as 'many' is very much an under-exaggerated expression). I don't look back. I don't know where Meiko has gone, but it doesn't really matter; I have to go home and cry in my room. My pride has been hurt far too much today, and I have to go bury myself forever and not exist ever again.

.

So my parents were sort of okay when I explained the situation to them.

When I say 'sort of okay', I mean, neither of them tried to murder me, but Mum stated in her creepy, condescending parent voice, " _Okay_ , Len, but you're not getting any more for your allowance until next month."

So. Yeah.

My phone has been ringing all afternoon and night, flashing the names _Rin_ and _Meiko_ , and I don't have the heart to pick up either of them. Actually, I believe answering Rin's call would probably cause less damage than answering Meiko's, but regardless, I will still die.

I'm pretty sure Rin would be calling to tell me I'm a creep, and that she never wants to see me again. Which is understandable, by all means - I knocked on her door, barely formed a sentence, threw flowers at her, then ran for it. _Romantic._ (I know, I know, I just pick up _all_ the ladies.)

Thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday. I have a day to recover from all of the traumatising experiences that took place today. Hopefully, though not likely, Rin would forget what happened and everything would be back to normal by Monday.

...Not.

I glance over at my phone as a message notification pops up. _Rin (1) New Message_.

Damn it. The girl _does_ know how to text (despite it being a basic skill for most teenagers who own a cellphone). Now I'm _really_ in for it.

_Still_ , curiosity gets the better of me. I pick up my phone and swipe, readying for great self-torture and embarrassment.

Wait, what?

_Yes._

That's all she sent.

Yes to what? Just yes? What is she yes-ing about? Maybe she sent it to the wrong person.

I send back a question mark.

Two seconds later -

_Yes. I will go out with you on Friday night next week._

After that -

_Why won't you answer my calls? I've called you like ten times. :(_

Oh no. Don't put the sad face emoji. But I'm more concerned about the fact that she just - asked me out? But she didn't even ask me out? She just said she'll be going out with me on Friday night like I had -

Wait a minute.

The card. _I_ never wrote in the free card that came with the bouquet. And I gave the bouquet to Meiko to hold while I bought the Melty Kiss…

...That sneaky little _witch_.

I try to play it off cool, even though I'm kind of screaming internally. _Sorry, I didn't know whether you were going to get angry at me or not,_ I text. _Uh, you're really okay with it? You're okay with going out next week?_

A few moments later, she replies, _Yeah. Why do you ask?_

_I thought it'd freak you out, if anything,_ I answer.

As soon as the message says 'delivered', Rin calls me again. This time, I answer it. "H-h-yellow?"

"Len," she says firmly, though her voice sounds a little raw and nasally. "I was not freaked out by your visit. I was a little surprised - mostly caught off-guard because I _totally_ hadn't dressed for surprise guests - but not freaked out. I've never had someone do that for me before. It meant a lot. Thank you."

"Uh." I swallow. "Y-you're welcome?"

Rin sighs. "Why did you run away, though? Was it my sister? I'm sorry, she's a little intimidating. And she said that boyfriend thing, but it's just an in joke between us. She didn't mean to scare you away."

"That was your sister?" I think back to the woman who answered the door. Now that I ponder about it a little more, it makes sense.

"Uh… yeah. Who did you think she was?"

"...Your mum."

There's silence, and for a moment I think she's going to get angry. But then she bursts out laughing (and coughing). "My mum?! Oh my God. Wait until she hears _that_. You'll be her favourite person."

"Oh no! Please don't tell her -"

"I'm joking. I won't. You're alright," Rin responds, chuckling. "Maybe it was better you ran away; this cold _sucks_ and I wouldn't want to give it to anyone. Lily is already complaining about having a sore throat."

I laugh nervously. "Well, I would've stayed but I was worried you would think I'm a creep or something. So I just kind of ran before anything else could happen."

"I figured. Well, you know, you certainly made it memorable - that's for sure."

"Ha, yeah…"

It falls silent, before Rin sighs quietly. "So you… like me, right? This isn't some kind of joke or anything like that?" she asks, tone turning solemn.

"Um, what?" I flush, although she can't see me. "W-why would I give you flowers and chocolate as a joke?"

"We'll, it's not like it hasn't happened before," she states.

A guilty pang hits the pit of my stomach as I imagine Rin getting asked out and humiliated as a prank. "Who would ever do that…?" I ask, more so to myself.

"Sorry?"

I clear my throat. "I mean, I do like you - I guess - uh, yeah, I do. I like you. I wouldn't spend my money as a joke, y'know, when I could spend it on something like food…" There we go, me running off my mouth again. I'm sure she's charmed, really. "I never knew flowers could cost so much."

Rin laughs. "Oh. Well, yeah. I'm not expecting flowers from you, though. I'm kind of allergic to them."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah," she says. "I mean, I can't tell the difference now, anyway. But they're certainly beautiful though, Len. How'd you know my favourite colours were yellow and orange?"

"Uh, you know, I just had an inking…" The fact that _all of everything you own is either orange or yellow_.

"Amazing."

"As are you," I blurt out without thinking. I snap my mouth shut, immediately wanting to throw myself out my bedroom window.

She laughs again, sounding a little breathless. "Maybe tell me more compliments on Monday, Len. I'll probably be needing the encouragement," she tells me. "You know, being sick and grumpy makes me feel a little like a troll. Oh, and probably look like one, too."

"O-of course." Remembering that I actually have to _approach Rin_ and _talk to Rin_ now terrifies me. Like, I can't even talk to her normally - how am I going to face her _now?_ "I didn't think you looked like a troll today. You looked fine - I mean, you still looked pretty, but like, sick. Uh. Wait. I mean -"

"It's okay. I get what you mean," Rin interrupts, sounding amused. "Thank you. You're really sweet."

"Um. Uh. You're welcome," I choke out.

We launch back into an awkward silence that lasts even longer than the last. I hope she can't hear my breathing, because I can hear hers (with perfect reason, of course). Or hear my heartbeat, at least - I think that's even worse. If she can hear my heartbeat then I would have to die. For sure.

Eventually, she speaks up again. "I think I might head off to bed now and rest. Shall we talk more tomorrow?"

"Sure," I say. "Um, uh, goodnight?"

She snorts quietly. "Yeah. Goodnight, Len."

.

"Good morning, Len."

I jump in my seat, turning to see Rin standing at her desk diagonal from mine. Her nose still looks pink, and her eyes look a little watery, but nevertheless she looks better. Which is good. I mean - yeah.

"G-good morning," I greet back, standing - but then I sit again, because I'm not exactly sure why I stood in the first place. Rin smiles gingerly, approaching me. "Uh… how are you feeling?"

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and yawns. "Tired, but better," she answers. She props herself up against a desk adjacent to my own. "How are you? Have you thought of a place to go to on Friday night?"

"That's good, and um, I'm go- I'm good, too. Yes. Very good." I laugh nervously.

If she seriously, _seriously_ likes me, even the slightest - _why? How?_ I'm literally what Meiko said the other day - 'the most fucking awkward, weird kid out and couldn't probably romance a girl to save my life'. So, yeah. I don't understand it at all. Maybe _she's_ the one joking? Oh boy.

"I, uh, haven't decided a place to go yet. I… I really have no idea."

On Sunday she asked about plans for our supposed date, in which we discovered I had no clue about what to do or where to go. So she said for me to sleep on it, and we'll discuss ideas on Monday (which is, unfortunately, today). I still have no clue. I have no sense of 'nice places to take people on a date' - hence, I've _never asked a girl out on a date_.

Technically, I didn't even ask Rin _myself_ , but that's something I intend on keeping to myself until _after_ all of this.

Rin purses her lips in thought. "Um… well, I looked up some ideas myself, and I thought that maybe we could go to a park a little outside of town, have a picnic and stargaze?"

I blink. "Sure. That sounds cool."

She pauses to sneeze into a tissue, before sighing. "Yeah? So you'd like to do it?"

I shrug. "Why not."

A small grin spreads across her lips, and she looks as if she's about to glow. I wouldn't be surprised, honestly. "Awesome. I thought we could study too while we're at it."

"Oh." Well, there it goes.

Rin then giggles. "I was kidding. We don't have to. It'd probably be too dark to, anyway."

\- thank goodness about that, then. "Uh, yeah," I agree.

"Cool," she says. The bell sounds and she slides off the desk, taking a step towards me. She leans forward. "Do you have a minute or two after school, Len?"

"I do," I respond. "Um… why?"

Rin bites her lip. "Uh, I just wanted to talk - you know, out of the classroom without everyone around. Is that… okay?"

"Sure."

She stands upright, and I swear she heaves a sigh of relief while doing so. "Thanks." She places a hand on my head and ruffles my hair a little, a bit awkward in the gesture, before glancing around hastily. On seeing the coast is clear, she leans in again to peck my cheek.

Rin then walks away to sit at her desk, flashing me another one of those brilliant, blinding smiles over her shoulder.

_Wow_. I touch my cheek. _Did that really just happen?_

Something tells me it did.

.

So, maybe I did not gain great exponential knowledge for a class that I'm possibly going to fail. But, I mean, I kind of maybe ended up dating my tutor instead? So who's to complain, really? I think we all know which is the better outcome.

(In all seriousness, though, if I don't pass Japanese History, I won't even be alive to date Rin. So maybe it is a big deal.)

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by nebesa!


End file.
